During a game of basketball, the basketball is repeatedly bounced, such as when the basketball is being dribbled, or such as when the basketball being bounce-passed. It is essential that the bounce characteristics of the basketball be substantially consistent and uniform, regardless of what portion of the basketball is being bounced against another surface.